A Very Warbler Musical
by unicolfer
Summary: What happens when The Dalton Academy puts on a musical called 'A Very Potter Musical', and Blaine and Kurt audition? Rated T for Totally Awesome! :D Hope you like it!


**Summary:** What happens when The Dalton Academy puts on a musical called 'A Very Potter Musical', and Blaine and Kurt audition? Rated T for a few descriptions of Blaine's butt, lol :D

[A/N: This is set before Blaine and Kurt got together, so before Original Song, but after Kurt fell in love with Blaine and stuff and transferred to Dalton. Actually, I have no idea _when_ this is set – in my crazy, Klaine-obsessed mind, I suppose. But you _have _to watch 'A Very Potter Musical' to understand it, so this is the link to watch:

.com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk&feature=BF&list=SPC76BE906C9D83A3A&index=1

It's hilarious and a must-see for every Potter and Darren fan.

This is, obviously, a Klaine fic and it's also a one-shot, my longest one. At first I thought I could make it several chapters long, but nah, I knew I would forget to finish it, so you get it all in one shot! I think it turned out much better then my other fics, but it's your judgment XD I apologize now if I make any mistakes, English is not my first language. Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Muah!]

* * *

* * *

Kurt's favorite class in Dalton was math. He actually hated the subject – but in this class, Blaine was sitting right in front of him, so he could stare at him without meeting skeptical eyes from the other students, wondering why his eyes were fixed on Blaine's butt, looking as sexy as ever in the tight Dalton uniform. Every student set by himself at a little table here, unlike McKinley, where two people set at a table. Ah, the joy of private schools.

The teacher, Mr. Thompson, was rambling on about Algebra and numbers and whatnot, and Blaine swiftly turned around. Kurt's gaze became fixed on the floor, hiding the fact that he was looking at the way the gray pants hugged Blaine's bottom. He put a note on Kurt's table and quickly turned around. The teacher kept on talking, unchanged – it seemed as if a piano could fall in the middle of the classroom from the sky (which, for the record, almost happened a couple of times because of an extra enthusiastic jump from Blaine) and he would keep on lecturing. Kurt picked up the note and opened it, mindlessly straightening it with his fingers. It said, 'say you need to go to the bathroom after me, and meet me there in five, stat!'

Kurt looked up, bemused, as Blaine raised his hand politely and asked to go to the lavatory. It wasn't like Blaine, skipping class. And also, what could he possibly want to talk about?

Blaine winked at Kurt as he exited the room, and Kurt felt his heartbeat exhilarate. After a few minutes, he raised his hand too and asked to go to the bathroom. Mr. Thompson stopped talking for a slight second and nodded at Kurt, and then continued his blabbering, in the same monotone as before.

Kurt entered the boy's bathroom – there wasn't a sign signaling that it was, but in an all-boys school, the only girl's bathroom was for the teachers. Blaine was sitting on the countertop, next to a sink. He jumped off when he saw Kurt enter the room.

"Good," he said, and smiled his beautiful, charming smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, and melted Kurt's every time he looked at it. "You're here. I thought you night not come; Mr. Thompson is known for his engaging lectures."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anything that would make Blaine Anderson miss a math class is at the same level of importance as an atomic threat on America. So," he leaned backwards on the white tiles that lined the bathroom's walls, trying to look cool. He failed miserably when he almost slipped on the wet floor (which was washed on almost an hourly basis, due to the slight germaphobia of the headmaster). "What is it?"

Blaine smiled an even bigger smile then before, and announced, "We are trying out to the play the Drama Club is putting on!"

"Umm, what?" Kurt said quickly, looking at Blaine with a blank expression.

"The Dalton Academy Drama Club is putting on a play – a musical, actually. And we are trying out!" he replied, looking happy as ever.

"Who, exactly, is _we_?" asked Kurt slowly, with the same blank expression.

"Me and you, silly," said Blaine, the same adorable smile on his face.

"Ahh – no." Kurt turned around, and Blaine took his arm quickly. Kurt shivered.

"Oh, c'mon," said Blaine, pulling Kurt closer, an amused smile on his face. Kurt felt goosebumps now, too. "Please? For me?"

"Oh all right," said Kurt, and Blaine let go, much to Kurt's dismay. "But you are _so _buying me a Grande nonfat mocha after this at The Lima Bean. And what musical are they doing, anyway?"

" Yes!" Blaine beamed at Kurt. "Oh, you won't know it. It's not like, a Broadway musical. Actually, I think they wrote it themselves. It's called, 'A Very Potter Musical'."

"It's about _Harry Potter_?" Kurt made a face. "Who is going to play the girls' parts?"

"I think they are doing the musical with The Crowford Academy for Girls," he replied.

"And why couldn't you tell me about this during lunch? It's right after math class, you know."

"Because," answered Blaine, "the auditions are _during_ lunch. C'mon, let's roll." And he grabbed Kurt by the arm again (Kurt felt butterflies) and dragged him to the auditorium.

* * *

There was quite a long line of students waiting to audition – apparently, Dalton boys are quite fond of Harry Potter. Blaine hauled Kurt to the end of the line, pulled out two scripts out of his backpack, and handed one to Kurt. "I'm auditioning to play Harry Potter," he said, while browsing through the pages. "Who do you want to audition for?"

"Uhh, I dunno," mumbled Kurt, checking out the other students in line. He recognized a lot of them from his classes – the arts must _really _be popular here. "Voldemort? That way I get to kill you at the end, right?"

"Hehe, I like you too, Kurt," said Blaine, patting Kurt's back. Kurt silently thanked him for not ruffling his hair as someone who didn't know Kurt quite so well might've done. "But actually, Harry kills Voldemort at the end. Well, here I think Voldemort actually stays alive but that's beside the point."

"Well, that's even better," muttered Kurt, "At least I can die a quick death instead of slowly dying from embarrassment."

Blaine smiled at him. "That's great, Kurt. Now, don't you want to practice some of your lines?"

"Well, considering the fact that I do _not _want to be in a musical, no, not really."

"C'mon, Kurt, think of it that way," said Blaine, still browsing the script. "More chance of showcasing your amazing performance abilities, and also, we'll get to spend a lot of time together if we both get in. It'll be fun!"

Kurt blushed at the compliment, and after a few seconds of silence with Blaine's eyes on the script, seemingly very fascinated, he said, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I try. Also, I probably wouldn't make it anyway, because most of the school is here to audition."

"That's the spirit!" replied Blaine enthusiastically. "Well, not really. But that'll do. And I'm sure you'll be great. Here, check out some of your lines…"

For the next half an hour, students went in the room and came out in an orderly fashion, some exiting the room happily and some dispirited. Kurt was starting to feel quite hungry by the time he and Blaine got to the front of the line, and only the thought of spending more time with Blaine kept him from walking away to buy himself a burrito and a Diet Coke in the school cafeteria (but of course, since it was _Dalton_, there were no burritos or Diet Cokes in the cafeteria. Only _healthy _stuff. Usually Kurt was all for that organic shit, but he was quite tired and cranky, and everybody get a break once in a while, don't they?). Blaine was almost jumping with excitement.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked, smiling cheerfully. "Or should I? You know what, I'll go first. I can do this. I can totally do this."

"Yeah, you can," Kurt patted Blaine's back softly, letting his hand linger for a short second. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt. "You'll be auditioning for Voldemort, right?"

"Yeah." replied Kurt. "I haven't read all of his lines yet, though. Only the first part. Apparently, I am gonna be quite intimate with the person who plays Quirrell."

"Really? You are?" Blaine snatched the script from Kurt with a surprising force. "Oh… I see…" he starched his head. "Well, good luck with that." He handed the back script to Kurt. "I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"Break a leg!" called Kurt as Blaine entered the room, wondering what _that _was all about.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" asked Kurt, as Blaine exited the auditorium a few minutes later, smiling.

"Pretty good, I think," answered Blaine, pulling his hand through his hair. "Well, good luck to you! Rock their world! You're amazing! You're talented! You're the best!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine thankfully, his cheeks turning a bit scarlet at the compliments. He took a deep breath and entered.

The door opened to the back of the stage, and Kurt walked to the front, his knees a bit wobbly. In the front row, sat three upperclassman that Kurt didn't recognize. How typical, the Warblers and the Drama Club working in the same way, a way that could only work out in a school like Dalton. All three guys had the same firm expression.

"Hello," said the first guy from the left. He was a tall African-American, with super-short back hair. "Welcome to the auditions for the play. Please state your name and the part you'll be auditioning for. By the way," he added, "I see you are new in Dalton. My name is Brad, this is Ted," he pointed to the guy sitting to his right, who was a pale redhead, "and this is Aaron." The last guy had shoulder-length brown hair, and bushy eyebrows.

"Umm, Kurt Hummel. I'll be auditioning for Voldemort." He replied nervously. The blonde guy, Aaron, was writing down what he said in a long list of names that went on for several pages.

"Okay," said Brad, "Why don't you start us off with a singing number, and then act out your part in page 34. Ted will say everybody elses' lines in that part." Ted nodded, expression unchanged. "Tell Mr. Salmon what you'll be singing, and he'll play it for you."

Kurt told the piano-man to play 'Mr. Cellophane'; after all, it seemed to work last time he had auditioned with it. The upperclassmen faces were unchanged. Afterwards, he did the audition part with the script, playing with the voices he was making. It felt… good, to be someone else. Even if that someone was an evil villain who was trying to kill Harry Potter. By the end of the audition, Kurt even had the Brad, Ted and Aaron laughing.

He exited the room, and Trent, another Warbler, entered after him, looking nervous.

"So, was it good?" asked Blain, who waited for Kurt outside.

"Actually, yes." Said Kurt. He actually was surprised by how good it went. "The only drawback is if the guy who is playing Quirrell ends up being someone I wouldn't like to do all these… _things _with."

"Why?" asked Blaine, as they started walking to the cafeteria to get the long-awaited lunch. He looked a bit flustered, much to Kurt's surprise. "Is there anybody you _would _like to do these things with? Who did you have in mind?"

Kurt got immediately red. "I- I don't know," he replied, "No, I guess not." Inside his head, though, he was screaming, '_hell yeah there is someone I would like to do these things with. And it's you. Why can't you see that?'_

They kept on walking silently to the cafeteria, and got their lunches. The cafeteria was almost empty – break was almost over, and soon it's time for the afternoon classes.

Blaine set down next to Kurt I their usual spot. "Well," he said, breaking the silence between them, "They are showing who's in and who's out tomorrow during lunch. Gosh, won't it be fun if the two of us got in?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely," smiled Kurt at him. And he actually meant it.

* * *

The next day, after a pleasant hour of watching Blaine's buttocks move around in these gray, surprisingly sexy pants (or was it what was in them that made Kurt want to reach his hand out and grab them? Hmm), Blaine and Kurt walked to the billboard next to the auditorium. Blaine quickly browsed it, and after a quick minute, turned around to Kurt, who was standing behind him trying to see something through all the students crowding the billboard, and said, with a smile from ear to ear: "We got it. We're both in. only thing is…" he looked at the floor, as if not wanting to see Kurt's reaction, "I'm Quirrell, and you are Voldemort." Blaine raised his head and smiled a sheepish smile. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course. But I thought you auditioned for Harry, no?" asked Kurt, trying to sound casual and hide the fact that his heart was beating about 50% faster than normal. He actually got to do all… that, with Blaine!

"Umm, yeah," said Blaine, looking at the floor again. Was it Kurt's imagination, or were his ears starting to get a bit… red? "I guess they thought I would be better as Quirrell, huh. Trent is Harry."

"Oh." Said Kurt. "So, when is our first practice?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We get to skip math!" replied Blaine, who raised his head and was smiling. "Now, will you excuse me, I am going to get some coffee, would you like some?"

Kurt nodded, and as Blaine walked away, Kurt quietly started humming the Harry Potter theme song to himself.

It. Is. _On_.

* * *

A few weeks passed. They all practiced everyday, for hours – memorizing their lines, working on the costumes, making the set. A lot of Kurt's scenes were with Blaine, and he really couldn't have been happier. They would actually be standing together, back-to-back, during most of the show, and he couldn't believe his good luck. To be pushed up against that amazing butt of Blaine, now _that _was magic.

Through all that time, Kurt and Blaine never practiced their lines alone, just the two of them, despite the fact that most of their scenes were together. So Kurt was surprised when, the day before the show, Blaine asked him if he wanted to practice some of their parts later.

"Uh, yes, that would be a good idea," replied Kurt, his cheeks getting a little red.

"Great!" Blaine smiled that adorable smile of his, and Kurt felt his stomach twirling. "So I'll meet you in my room, at, lets say, 9?"

"Sure, that late, though?" asked Kurt, trying not to sound too exited. Dalton allowed students to board if they wanted, which Blaine did, and for the others to be day students, like Kurt.

"Well, since we have the show tomorrow, I thought we could make it, like, a sleepover." Replied Blaine, getting a bit red too.

"Mmm, sounds like fun," said Kurt. He could hardly keep from jumping up and down. "I'll bring a sleeping-bag and some popcorn. We could watch a movie."

"Awesome!" said Blaine, "and bring your costumes and everything."

"Great!" said Kurt, his heart bouncing excitedly around in his chest.

"Whoops-looks like I have to go. See you later!" Blaine walked away, and Kurt started going in his head through all the different ensembles he could wear.

* * *

Later that evening, Kurt arrived at the Academy, a messenger bag almost popping open with all the different outfits packed inside on his right shoulder, and a sleeping-bag on the other shoulder, held with a fashionable strap (well, if you consider a black string fashionable. Which Kurt didn't). It took a while to convince Burt to let him go sleepover at Blaine's, but at the end he agreed and drove Kurt there.

"Don't worry, dad," he said, "nothing is going to happen between us. He is not… interested."

So Kurt walked down the corridors, arriving at the dorms. Blaine had room #34 – Dalton had a private room for each student that boarded, that had a small shower and bathroom. Kurt knocked on the door, excited. He had never been to Blaine's room before, and had always wondered what it would look like.

Blaine opened the door with a smile on his face, as usual. "Come in," he said, and stepped aside.

Blaine's bed was on the right side of the room, perfectly made with blue-and-red sheets, with the school's crest on them. He also had a desk, two chairs, and a big closet, all made from the same dark mahogany wood all of the school's furniture were made from. The room was very ordered, and almost everything had the school's crest on it. On the desk stood a big cage with a yellow warbler, which was looking at Kurt wonderingly. Blaine was wearing his Dalton uniform, even though it was way past school hours. It's not that Kurt was complaining, though – these pants made his ass look wonderful.

"Meet Domingo," said Blaine, gesturing to the bird.

"Ah, The Three Tenors," smiled Kurt. "Who had Carreras?"

"Well, nobody does – yet," replied Blaine, "Perhaps the next new Warbler will."

Kurt set down on the bed. "So, should we get started?" he said, putting his bag and sleeping-bag down on the floor.

"Yeah, sure," said Blaine, walking to the desk and picking up the script. "I thought we should start with the part in Quirrell's bedroom… let's put that big dress thing on!" he added, smiling.

"It's called a _cloak_," said Kurt, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Whatever," replied Blaine, and took the cloak out of Kurt's bag.

A few minuets later, they managed to get into the costume and started the scene. They got along the scene until arrived at the part were Quirrell and Voldemort are suppose to go to sleep, and that was when they couldn't keep straight faces anymore. Laughing, they fell on the bed and on each other. The laugh slowly died out and Blaine, who was on top, turned around so that he was actually laying on Kurt's stomach. Their faces were very close to each other, and Kurt felt Blaine's minty breath on his face. He felt himself getting redder and redder. Blaine just looked down at Kurt, a weird expression on his face.

"You know, Kurt," he whispered softly, "you really are beautiful. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

"I'm _really _glad I joined your stupid musical," Kurt whispered back, and Blaine leaned down to kiss him.

It was much, much better then everything he thought it would be, much better then all the times he imagined it. Blaine was soft and then fierce, changing the pressure constantly. Kurt felt as if his insides were sucked up from his stomach by that mouth plastered on to his, and a moaned escaped out of his mouth. He opened his lips a bit, and a similar moan came from Blaine who was utilizing that and shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat. After a few minuets of intense making-out session, Blaine's phone blipped, signaling he had a new text massage. Kurt let go of him, and Blaine walked unwillingly to check it, freeing himself of the big cloak that was strapped around them.

"Cockblocked by a piano," he signed. "Mr. Salmon wants to know what range I'll be singing 'Missing You'."

Kurt sat up on the bed, breathing hard. If before he thought his heart was beating fast, that was nothing compares to now. He had a hard time realizing what just happened – did Blaine really just kiss him? Does that mean that he… likes him? _Loves _him? Kurt was scared to even think it. But his heart swelled when he thought that that might be true.

Blaine finished texting the piano-man back and set down on the bed, opposite from Kurt. "Wow," he said, "That was… wow."

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded. "I am _so _glad that they put you as Quirrell and not as Harry. It was destiny, I guess." He smiled a sheepish smile at Blaine, who returned it.

"Actually… not as much destiny as me having a huge crush on you." replied Blaine, getting a bit red. Kurt raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"Well…" Blaine cocked his head. "In the audition, I told them I would be auditioning for Quirrell's part. And they all owe me a big favor from the 'Furry Coat Pipes' incident – don't ask – so I asked them that if they get you in the musical and not me, they'll put in a really unattractive guy as Quirrell." He smiled sheepily.

"You gave up on Harry's part just for me?" asked Kurt, wide-eyed.

"Well, I didn't exactly give it up – they could've given it to someone else, even if I auditioned – "

"Oh come _on _Blaine, you know they would've given it to you anyway."

"All right, maybe I _did _give it up," said Blaine, "But I don't care. I'm actually really, really glad. I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you what I feel about you otherwise." He looked down.

"Well, what _do _you feel about me?" asked Kurt carefully. He wasn't really sure what the kiss meant – Blaine could've just been 'experimenting'. He wanted to hear Blaine say it, out loud, since he was quite sure of what his feelings are. He knew he wouldn't be able to… _be _with Blaine if he doesn't feel the same. It just wouldn't be right.

Blaine took a deep breath. He seemed a bit nervous. "Well, Kurt… you are going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Kurt kept his expression the same, waiting for Blaine to follow.

"I – I love you."

He looked down at the floor, completely red. Kurt felt his heart beating at 30 miles an hour. He smiled.

"I love you too."

Blaine raised his head, looking relieved. "I've never… _loved _anyone before. Not in _that _way. But somehow… I just _know _it's for real."

"I have," said Kurt, looking down. "Or at least, I _thought _I did. I kind of realized it was just lust afterwards."

"Towards whom?" asked Blaine, narrowing his eyes.

"Finn." Replied Kurt. He had never really told Blaine about the huge crush he used to have on the McKinley handsome quarterback, who was now his brother. Or, half-brother, if you will.

"Really?" Blaine narrowed his eyes even more. His two triangular eyebrows seemed almost connected.

"Yeah," said Kurt, looking away. It seemed foolish now.

"Should I be… worried?" asked Blaine, now rising his little triangles on his face. Somehow, Mr. Thompson could never make triangles look this… sexy.

"No, not at all." Kurt looked at Blaine's beautiful face, and couldn't help but feeling giddy about the jealousy he was demonstrating. "You should _never _be worried. I would never… cheat on you or anything."

Blaine smiled at him. "I just… I don't want to lose you, that's all." he smiled a foolish smile.

"You have nothing to worry about." Kurt smiled back. "Now, shouldn't we practice our lines?"

"How can I practice my lines if you're just sitting there, looking so damn sexy?" Blaine smiled his charming smile, and leaned in to kiss Kurt once again.

* * *

The auditorium was full from end to end. Parents, friends, or just random Harry Potter fans crowded the room, talking with each other, until the curtain opened and the show started.

In the first row, sitting excitedly, were all of the New Directions kids, including Mr. Schuester. Also sitting there were Burt and Carol, their cameras ready to capture every one of Kurt's moments on-stage.

The show went flawlessly, and when it reached its end, and Blaine said all these stuff about 'Coming home' and how a part of him was in Quirrell's heart, only the first row and Kurt could see a little tear dangling from Blaine's eyelash.

And Kurt knew that he actually meant it.

And when the show ended, and the whole cast came on the stage to the crowd clapping hard, Blaine and Kurt hugged, and Kurt kissed him. Not for very long, but just long enough so that they both knew that they'll be together, forever.

**THE END!

* * *

**

* * *

[A/N: Don't you just love a happy ending? Please tell me if I have any mistakes in my grammar or spelling, English is not my first language. And Trent as Harry would be jut too LOL, no?

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite if you liked it (and if you didn't like it too, I'm not picky) and Klaine on! Muah!]


End file.
